


Sea of Stars

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo





	Sea of Stars

The nights when voltron wasnt training were Lances favorite nights  
where he could look out at the stars and wonder if his grandfather, who died when he was young, is proud of him  
Tonight was one of those nights  
“Lance” his grandfather would say “the stars are like the sea of the sky, and one day, when i pass away, i’ll be up in the sea of stars”  
he and his grandfather would sit on the porch and look up at the stars  
he would often tell Lance that whenever he wanted inspiration or hope, to look at the stars  
his grandfather would tell him all about the constellations, he would tell him about the planets and the galaxy  
in fact, the entire reason Lance went to the galaxy garrison, was because of his grandfather  
Lance was only 14 years old when his grandfather died  
“Lance” he said while on his deathbead, he put his hand on Lances cheek “go out in the stars for me”  
and that he did  
Lance sat in front of blue where he could see the stars light up the sky

and sometimes, if he looked closely and didnt move a muscle, he would see his grandfather in the distance, smiling at him, waving at him

“Lance” he would imagine his grandfather saying “come home safe”

When he thought of his grandparents- he thought of him and Keith, his grandfather, much like him was a cocky flirt but cared for his friends and family and deep down had a lot of built up insecurites  
and his grandmother would bottle up her emotions inside her, generally had a temper but cooled down once married to his grandfather  
his grandma would often say to Lance and his siblings “your grandfather is my stability”  
and when his grandfather was still alive, they’d have silly banter just like him and Keith  
“Eduardo- you’ve been putting a face mask on for ten minutes”  
“i may be old, Rosita, but i can still pretty myself up”  
“just get in the bed so i can turn the lights off”  
“just five more minutes dear!”  
“you said that five minutes ago”

Lance saw Keith as the stars to his night sky, and his grandfather would talk of his grandmother the same  
they were married for 63 years- and were more in love than anyone hes ever met  
and thats the kind of love he’s always wanted, loving someone no matter what, through thick and thin

Keith sat next to him, Lance put his arm around him  
“Thinking about your grandfather?” Keith asked  
“Yeah.”  
“My dad used to say my mom was one with the stars, and he hoped one day i would see her”  
Lance smiled  
“He would have been happy to see you reunited with her”  
“I know he would”

“My grandfather would always say my grandmother was the stars to his night sky, like how you are to me”  
Keith smiled and gave Lance a kiss on the cheek  
“You’re a sap”  
“I know i am”  
“I feel like our relationship is a lot like my grandparents-“  
“Did he say something like:uh, the names Eduardo-“  
Lance chuckled  
“Yeah- he did do that”  
“Did they have a bonding moment?”  
“Yes, and my grandpa tried to deny it but grandma slapped him with a shoe”  
“mabye i should have done that-“  
Keith smiled and Lance pulled him closer  
the two looked up at the stars and shared childhood memories while holding eachother closley and never letting go


End file.
